


Falling in love

by Septiplier_klainer



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_klainer/pseuds/Septiplier_klainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to a America for schooling in computer designs and lands a job testing  games. everything goes fine until a week later when Mark comes in and is his partner to test the games out. Jack falls in love with Mark but doesn't say anything. but Mark is so in love he almost burst out sayings I love you everyday to Jack. What will mark do....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack's pov  
>I wake up to my alarm clock blast at 5am. My flight for America leaves in an hour I have to get going. I get up and a a warm shower. I put on a jumper that my boyfriend got me a while back and some softball pants. I grab my suitcase and walk down stairs. My mom is cooking breakfast but I'm just not hungry. "I'm not hungry mom. But thanks," I say very quietly. Its now 5:30am and I have to get going. "I have to get going mum." she looks at me, comes over and hugs me and says ", I will miss you a lot call me everyday I love you" I say my good byes to everyone then I leave for the airport 

I reach the Airport around 5:45 a.m. I walk up to the door open it and run to my flight. I gave the lady at the front my ticket she shows me my seat. I sit down, it's a window seat and there's one other person who will sit beside me. I wonder who it will be? A tall man with red hair sits down beside me. "my names mark. What's yours?," he says in a deep voice. 'His voice is so hot' I think to myself. "I'm jac-jack," I stutter out. "that's a very cute name," he says flirty. I smile and look out the window. I look back at him and he has his head phone on and he look like his going to fall asleep. I put my head phones on and take a nap.

I wake up and the plane has landed. I walk out of the airplane to go find my bags 

find my bags get in a taxi and leave for my apartment when I reach my apartment I 

text my mom telling her that I'm here and go to my bed and fall asleep


	2. School and jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts school and needs to find a job.

Marks pov   
I walk out of the plane and can't stop thinking about that boy. His hair and his eyes. I can't get them out of my head. 

I walk over to get my stuff and get in a taxi. When I get home I just lay in bed thinking about that boy and that's it. I wonder if I'll ever see him again? 

Jacks pov 

My clock goes off at 6. Oh shit school starts in an hour. I put on different pants and keep my boyfriends jumper on from last night. I run to the bus and get of at a breakfast place. I get some eggs and a coffee, then run to school. 

I get to my first class and he just talks about computers and how they work. I had a few more classes after that and then school was over.

I go on my phone to look for a job in the area and it says job opening. Game tester. My eyes lit up I would love that. I applie as quick as possible and shut my phone off. I think about getting a car. There's a car dealership right next to my apartment. When I get home I grab my wallet and go to the car dealership. I see a really nice car I want. It's a small black car with five seats. I pay for it and it's only 15,000 dollars. It will take me a long time to pay that off. 

I drive my car to the store and get a whole bunch of food for the week. I drive home and put all the food away. I get a text saying I got the job and I start tommow. 

I go to bed and wake up at 6am the next day. I brush my teeth and have a shower and eat, then I leave for school. I get to school and get a text from my boyfriend 'I'm sorry it's not working out' I feel tears pouring down my ey3s and I run into the bathroom. 

I've been in here for half an hour. I can miss my first class it's only the second day and I know everything all ready. My first class is an hour longer so I'll just chill out around campus. I open the stall door and I hit someone I the chest with the door. I look up to the guy who's like 6'5 and say very quietly ", sorry." 

"it's okay...., "he says in the deepest voice I ever heard." have you been crying?" I looked at the floor and whisper ", yes". He puts his hand on my chin and to make me look at him and says "why?" "my boyfriend broke up with me" I say as tears poor down my face. "everything is going to be okay. How about we get lunch today." I wipe away my tears and smile "I would love that. My names Jack by the way." he smiles "I'm ash." he says then gives me his number and walks away. 

I get to my second class and we work on graphic designs and stuff then the bell rings.for lunch. I walk out side and ash I waiting there for me. We get in his car are go to some place for lunch. We talk about are selfs and he pays. He drills me off at school and I go to class. When the bell rings I get in my car and drive to work. 

It's now been a week and it's the same I go out for lunch with ash I go to work and school. 

My boss comes in and says ", Jack we have a partner for you to work with so everything isn't so lonely" I couldn't believe who walked in next....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my second update today because the last one was really short.


	3. I can't believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meet his new partner

Marks pov 

I really need a job. I don't need the money but I need to take my mind off jack.   
I puck up my phone and look for an hour before finding the job I want. I applie and hope for the best. I lie down and fall asleep. I hear my phone go off and I look at it and it's from the job I applied to. I got it! I can't believe it! I start tomorrow at 3.   
After that I fall asleep. 

I wake up and eat breakfast. Then I play video games until 2:30 I get in my car and drive to work. When I get there I go inside and I follow my boss. 

He tells the other boy that he has a partner. I look up to see its jack. 

I feel my fave heating up and I cant move or speak. 

Jack's pov

My boss tells me that he has a partner for me so I won't be lonely. I look up to see mark. My eyes go wide and his face goes red. 

My boss leaves and I go to a bin and pull out a few video games and put them in the game system. 

We play video games testing them out and we make small talk. I look over to see mark very into the game. 'he's so cute' what I can't think like that I barley know him. But my mind keeps wandering to him. 

It's 8 and we can leave. Mark gives me his number so we can talk so it won't be as awkward as it was today. I get in my car and drive home. I grab a bite and have a shower. I put on a t-shirt and boxers and jump into bed. I hear my phone go off. I look and it's mark. He said 'hi' and I say hi back. We talk for and hour or two and I never want it to end. But I feel myself falling asleep. 

I wake up at three am to a ding from my phone. It's ash. 'Goodnight handsome I hope we can hang out soon. Love you xoxo' I say maybe Saturday and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this because I loss the chapter so it's not as long 


	4. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hangs out with ash. Mark gets jealous.

Marks pov   
Jack is so beautiful inside and out. He's probably not gay or bi. I wish he was though. I mean not I don't care it's not like I like him. I mean maybe a little. 

Jack's pov   
I'm torn. I like mark but I like ash. I feel like a whore. Mark and I texted all night and I'm so tired. I have school on an hour ugh. 

I get up and take a shower and really think about mark and ash. But mark probably isn't gay or anythung anyways so it doesn't matter. But I still like him. I get out of the shower and put on a shirt thats alittle too big for me and some light blue jeans. I grab a Bennie and a apple, then walk to my car. 

I drive to school and it's packed. I see ash waiting for me my the doors. I open the door grab my bag and run to him. 

"hey beautiful, " ash says with a huge smile. I can't help but blush." I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." I smile and my face heats up. "I would love to." he grabs my hand and we walk to class. 

The rest if the day was a blur. I get in my car and drive to work. I go to my work area and mark is already picking out some games. I hear a bing and I pull out my phone.   
'I'll pick you up at 7 tonight see you the xoxo-ash' 

Mark looks at me "who was that your girlfriend," he says with disappointment in his voice. "no it was my boyfriend," I say scared not knowing what he will thing of me if I'm gay. "oh," he says looking even more sad. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me being gay," I say. "no don't worry I am too," he says and smiles. 

WHAT! if I'd known that I probably would have picked mark over ash. Wait no that crazy I love ash. Do I? 

We finished at 6 so I drive home quick. I get dressed and wait for ash. He rings the door bell and I open it. We walk to his car and we go out to this nice place for dinner. 

Mark's pov 

Jack walks in and his phone goes off. It was probably his girlfriend. "who was that your girlfriend," i says with disappointment in my voice. "no it was my boyfriend," I he says looking scared. "oh," i say. Great he's gay but has a boyfriend. . "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me being gay," he says. "no don't worry I am too," i say and smile. 

He leaves and I go home too. I wonder if Jack will ever like me. I wonder if him and his boyfriend break up. I wonder how long they will be together. Mark stop thing like this. You don't need his do you? 

I feel like I do. I feel my eyes getting heavy then I fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while cause I had surgery


	5. Mark vs. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack feels himself changing the more he hangs out with Mark. He thinks he loves mark and not ash.

Jacks pov  
It's been a little over a month since ash and I started dating, I feel like we should break up. He isn't the one mark is. I'm pretty sure. I think it's best for us to break up. 

I look at my clock and it's 4am, I grab my phone and texted ash 'I'm really sorry but it's not working out'. I try to fall back asleep but I can't so I get up. I walk to my bathroom and take a shower. I really think about mark. Maybe a think about him a little too much so I think it's best I get out. I grab a towel and dry myself off. I look at my hair and it's getting a little long. I should cut it soon. 

I get dress and I here my phone go off. I'm scarred to look at it. It's ash....   
'oh ok I guess if you feel that way then I guess we should end it. I'll always be here though'

I turn my phone of and drive to school. I get a test back and I got 100%.damn I'm doing good here. I told me he wants to talk to me after school. The bell rings and I go to my next class and I take a test there. I look at the clock and schools over. I walk to my teacher class and I go up to him. 

"you wanted to see me sir, " I say." yes I did. " he says and walks over to his desk. 

" the I've been noticing you have been doing very well and I talk to the principle and he's says if you keep up your work like this you and graduate by the end of this year and so back home." 

I can't believe it I can go back home. I would love that I Mish ever one so much   
"thank you sir, " I say and drive to work. 

Mark's pov. 

What's taking Jack so long. He's probably with his boyfriend. What ever I'll just start without him. I start playing so games. He comes in 10 minutes later. 

" I'm so sorry I'm late I'll make up for it someone. Maybe I could stay late or... " Jack stars trailing on and it's the cutest thing ever. I stand up and walk over to him. I grab him by the waist and look at him. 

" it's fine you don't have to do anything to make up for it," I say and he goes all red. 

"well maybe this, " I say and smash my lips to his. Then I feel his kiss back. We start making out for about 10 minutes when I pull back and say", I'm sorry. Your boyfriend will probably get mad at you." I feel tears in my eyes. 

"no its ok. Don't cry. I broke up with him. I broke up with him for you. Because I love." he says looking into my eyes. I start crying and I hug him as tight as I can. 

"will you be my boyfriend, " I mumble into his neck." I would love to"

We finish working and I walk him to his car kiss him and drive home. 

Jack's pov 

Mark kisses me on the lips and then drives home. I sit in my car and think about everything that happened today and how lucky I am. 

I drive home and hop into bed and fall asleep thinking of Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and Im really sorry


	6. mark and jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack and mark are living the dream together when something stops that rudely

jacks pov  
(one month after they got together)  
everything inn life is perfect.i have a great boyfriend,an amazing job and a great school.   
i hear my alarm go off so i jump out of bed. i walk into the bathroom and jump in the shower. im just thinking about how perfect life is. my mind drifts more to mark. i think he is the love of my life. maybe its alittle weird that we have never had sex. but im not going to force him to. 

i get out of the shower and i brush my hair. i walk to my room and put on a pair of jeans and marks hoodie. i grab my phone and i walk out the door to my car.  
i get to school and im going to be late for first class. i run to first class and take a seat at the back. theres this really nice girl beside me, she looks really happy and has a smile on her face. "my names emily," she says looking at me "im jack," i say back  
" well it is very nice to meet you jack, we should hang out sometime. heres my number," she says and then writes down a number and hands it to me. i hope shes not trying to hook up with me. i sit through the rest of class and on my way to the next class i text mark 'hey mark' then i walk to class.

the day goes by quick and its mt last class. its finally over my my professor wants me to stay cause we wants to talk to me. after class i go to my professor. "you wanted to see me?," i asked  
"yes by the end of this year you will graduate and move back home," he says and walks away.

what about mark....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top of the morning to you laddies. i just want to tell you i know jacks real name is Sean but im going to use jack for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction and I'm so excited. I hope to update 3 times a week or more. Thank you to everyone who reads my fanfiction


End file.
